The Last Time
by Thats-So-Alex
Summary: With Bella's impromptu leaving coming up fast, can Edward finally realise that he needs to admit to her just how much he needs her in his life? O/S. AH.


**A/N: Here we are again, with yet another one-shot! :) I've been wanting to write something for _days _and watching the last episode of Friends yesterday made me whack this baby out! :) **

**This is sort of based upon the last few episodes of Friends in series 10, but not wholly :) **

**I'd say that Bella and Edward are both in the late 20's maybe even early 30's in this OS, but you can decide, I don't really care how old they are. Haha.**

**Oh, also, I wanna thank Shan (IvyandLime) for Beta'ing for me! :) You're awesome! I heart you! :) Go check out her stories, they are awesome also! **

**Anyway, Happy Reading! :) **

* * *

_Edward's Point Of View: _

The room went completely silent for what seemed like an eternity.

Suddenly, four collective, "What?" ring out around the silent room. There are four, because I'm the only one that doesn't say anything.

Mainly because I'm too shocked to say anything. How canI say anything to that?

"Y-you can't leave!" Alice's voice goes through about 3 octaves as she speaks. "How can you...?" Her voice trails off.

I'm sitting there in absolute silence, not knowing what to say or even how to react.

Bella sighs and then runs a hand through her hair. The gesture is something that she does all the time, and yet, every time that she does it, I feel my heart squeeze inside my chest.

"This is an amazing opportunity for me, you guys. I can't just pass this up."

"Yes you can, it's simple. You just say _no_!" Alice shrieks at Bella again.

"Alice," Jasper chides her.

"No, don't 'Alice' me like that!" She stands up and everybody's eyes follow her. "You can't leave, Bella. You just _can't_!" And with that she stomps out of the room, her sobs quickly becoming apparent as she does so.

Jasper stands up and follows her out of the room, sending apologetic glances Bella's way.

I'm still sat there, in complete silence, not knowing what to say or how to react to her.

"Sorry Bells, I gotta head home." Emmett stands up and walks over towards Bella, wrapping her in a hug before heading towards the door. He sends me a frustrated glance and then walks out of the door.

Rosalie stands up not long after him and announces that she is going to see if Alice is okay. She too sends me the same sort of glance as Emmett did.

I sigh inaudibly and glance over at Bella. She's still standing in the middle of the room, but she looks incredibly sad. She sighs too, and then the tears start rolling down her face.

"Oh, hey," I stand up from the couch and walk over to her. She looks at me, and the expression on her face almost breaks my heart.

I wrap my arms around her and hug her close to me. I don't care that she's getting tears all over my shirt and I don't care that being in such close proximity to her is breaking me up inside.

Bella's hurting and all I want to do is make her feel better.

"Bella, please don't cry. I don't like it when you cry," I rest my chin on top of her head, and try to not smell her hair.

She continues to sniffle against my chest, but eventually her arms come to wrap around me as well.

"I just...I hate that they are all mad at me. It makes me feel so guilty and I-I-"

"Hey, stop it, okay?"

Bella pulls back and looks right at me. My arms stay wrapped around her, as do hers around me.

"None of this is your fault, okay? Just because you're doing something that the others don't want, doesn't mean you should feel guilty for it."

She smiles tentatively. "You know I'm no good at that."

I nod. "I do know,"

She smiles again and then looks away. Her tears have stopped, but she's still sniffling.

"You need to do what's right for you, Bella; not what's right for anybody else. Don't let them change your mind."

She looks back at me briefly and then rests her head against my chest again. I feel her sigh against me, and her hold tightens on me. "I don't know what I'd do without you sometimes, Edward."

I rest my cheek against the top of her head, and breathe in the scent of her shampoo.

I try to let her scent and the ways she feels against me calm me down, but all I can think about is that I'm losing her and I'm never going to get her back.

xoxox

"Dude, you really have to do something about this."

"About what, Emmett?"

He spins the chair round, sits on it backwards and rests his elbows on the table.

"Bella's leaving, Edward."

"I know that,"

"You still love her,"

"No I-"

"Don't give me that bullshit, Edward. I know you; it's not hard to see that you still love her."

"I've always loved her, Emmett," I sigh and then run a hand through my hair.

It's been two weeks since Bella first announced that she was leaving. Everybody has been purposely side-stepping the whole thing until about two days ago when Alice announced that we needed to throw a leaving party for her. Bella hates the idea of having a party, and doesn't want a big deal made out of the fact that she's leaving. But Alice being Alice won't let her leave without anything.

It's hardly a party anyway, there's only going to be the six of us. It's just a normal night, except in the same way it isn't, because she's still leaving.

"You're so screwed, man."

I laugh darkly. "Helpful, Em. Thanks."

"Why are you two just sitting around gossiping? We need to get everything ready before Bella gets here!" Alice stands in front of the table with her arms crossed, frowning at the two of us.

"Alice, it's hardly a party. You know that Bella doesn't want a big fuss made anyway."

"And what? That means we have to just ignore the fact that she's moving to a _different country?_"

"Do you really think we need reminding?" I run my hand through my hair again.

"I don't understand what's up with you at the moment, Edward. You've been so weird the last two weeks. Get over it already,"

"Get over what exactly, Ali? The fact that Bella is leaving? Or the fact that the girl I love is moving away? Or that I'll never see her again? Which of those do you want me to get over, Alice?"

"I knew it,"

I groan and then rest my head on the table.

"You're so whipped, Edward."

I sit up and glare at Emmett. "Not helpful,"

Alice starts to clap excitedly and then squeals. "You see what you have to do now though? You have to tell her! Maybe she'll stay if you do!"

"But what if she doesn't feel the same way anymore?"

"This is Bella we're talking about. You guys have too much history for her to _not _feel anything for you."

"We haven't been together in five years."

"And?"

"I don't want to do this and then just get shot down, Ali. I can't go through that."

Alice opens her mouth to say something but then the door opens and Rosalie and Jasper walk through it.

"Bella will be up in about thirty seconds."

"Why are you all sat 'round the table gossiping?" Rosalie sits in the chair next to Alice.

Her question was obviously rhetorical as she starts a conversation up with Alice about something else about five seconds later.

Nothing else is said until the door opens again and Bella walks in.

The girls stand up and wrap her in a hug just inside the doorway, whilst Jasper, Emmett and I just stay sitting down.

"I'm not staying long. I have to go soon." I can hear the tears in her voice.

"I thought you weren't leaving until tomorrow?"

"They moved my flight to tonight instead."

Everybody looks up at her then and the room goes silent once more. I'm not the only one that stands up then and walks towards her. She's suddenly wrapped up in a five person hug.

"I'm going to miss you all so much."

I want to be closer to her, but I'm stuck on the outside of the hug. I want to be closer so that I can kiss the top of her head, or so I can smell her shampoo.

The hug breaks away and I go to stand against the work surface with my arms folded.

Bella, Alice and Rosalie all stay in a small huddle, but I'm joined by the others again.

"Are you really just going to let her leave, man?" Emmett stands next to me.

"I don't know, Em. I honestly don't know."

"Does someone wanna tell me what's goin' on?" Jasper stands opposite us both and looks utterly confused.

"Basically, Edward is still in love with Bella and we're trying to convince him to do something about it."

"Oh. They're right you know. You can't just let her leave, Edward. She's moving to England, it's not exactly accessible."

"Is there anybody that doesn't think this is a good idea?"

"I'm sure that Rosalie wouldn't..." Emmett punches my shoulder and laughs.

"You have a point there." I can't help but smile.

I'm not sure how much longer we're stood there; it seems like hours but in reality is only a few minutes. The girls eventually break up their huddle, tears evident on all their faces.

"I'm going to head off now." Bella walks towards the door. "I love you guys."

"Call us when you get there?" Alice walks towards her again and hugs her tightly.

Bella looks up at me and I push myself off the work surface and walk towards her, wrapping her tightly in a hug. Even if I'm not going to do anything about the fact that I love her intensely; I can't just let her go.

She wraps her arms around my neck and I hug her tightly. I'm completely aware of the eyes that are looking right at us and I'm careful of my actions.

"I'm going to miss you so much," she whispers.

I sigh into her hair. "I'll miss you too." I press a kiss to the top of her head, breathing in the smell of her shampoo as I do so and then let her go. I step back to join the others and smile weakly at her.

"Bye you guys," she smiles once more and then walks out of the door, closing it shut behind her. Just like that, she's gone from our lives.

Alice collapses against Jasper as she starts to cry and Rosalie just stands in the middle of the kitchen with a lost look on her face.

I don't know what to feel, and I have no idea what to do next.

Do I go after her? Or do I just let her go half-way across the damn world, and risk the chance of never seeing her again? Can I go after her and risk her not feeling the same way?

I think about the way that I feel whenever I see her, and the way that I feel when I get the chance to hug her and hold her close to me. I think about the way my heart squeezes inside my chest when I see her smile, or when she runs her hand through her hair. The way that I smile when she blushes, and when I hear her laugh.

I don't know why it's taken me so long to finally realise it, but now I know that I can't live without her in my life.

I've loved her for so long, and with all of the history that we have together, I know that I'm supposed to be with her.

I _need _her in my life. I can't live without her.

I have to go after her.

I push myself off the work surface and stalk towards the door. I'm there and have pulled it open before I have even processed it in my head.

"Edward! Where are you going?" Alice's voice rings out behind me.

I spin round to face the shocked faces of my best friends. "I'm going after her."

Alice grins at me, as does Emmett. I'm out of the door before I can see the reaction of the others.

I have to do this. I have to get her back in my life.

xoxox

The drive to the airport feels like the slowest of my life, even though I'm breaking more than a few traffic laws to get there in a decent amount of time.

I park the Volvo in the most haphazard way and jump out of it and run into the airport.

The amount of people in the building suddenly makes me feel claustrophobic, but the determination in my heart makes me keep moving.

I spend a ridiculous time in a queue to buy a ticket to somewhere that I'm never going to use and then practically bolt my way through security to find the gate that she's in.

I can't think of the negative as I'm running through the airport; I can only think of the positive. I know what I have to do now, there's no going back.

I need her in my life. My life is not complete unless Bella is in it.

I reach the gate and the amount of people standing there is insane.

I can't see her. Where is she?

I try to stand up as far as possible to find her, but it's like looking for a needle in a haystack. I just can't see her.

"Edward?"

I spin round to the source of the voice, and find her standing behind me. There are dried tears on her face and her hair is in disarray.

"Bella,"

"Edward, what are you doing here?"

Now that she's standing right in front of me, I can't find the words I need.

"Edward, you're scaring me. Tell me why you're here." Her voice quivers with unshed tears.

I reach out towards her and trace her cheekbone with the tip of my finger. "You can't leave. You have to stay here; you have to stay here with me, Bella."

"What? Edward, no, please..."

"I love you, Bella. I've always loved you, I was an idiot to let you get away from me and I've realised that I can't live without you in my life. Please, stay here with me. I need you." I take her face in my hands and wipe away the tears that are falling down her face again.

"I-I can't do this Edward, I-I have to catch my plane." She tries to pull away from my grip, but I keep hold of her. I feel a sob rack through her tiny frame.

"Please, Bella. Don't do this."

Her hands reach up and try to pry mine away from her face.

"Just tell me that you don't feel the same way and I'll go away. Tell me that, Bella, and I'll leave."

"Don't you see, Edward? That's the point; I can't say that to you, because I damn well love you too, and that's -"

I cut her words off by bringing her closer to me and pressing my lips up against her own. Something that sounds like a moan escapes her mouth, but is muffled by my lips being over hers.

Her hands link around my neck and she pulls on the hair at the base of my neck. Our lips move in sync with one another and it's almost like we've never been apart.

She pulls away, but places two last kisses on my lips.

I rest my forehead against hers and can't help the huge smile that spreads across my face. The look on her face makes my heart beat at an erratic pace, and my love for her suddenly grows again.

"I don't want to mess this up, Edward. This is where I wanna be now."

"I swear to you, we won't mess it up. I love you."

She sighs happily, smiles at me and kisses me once more. "I love you too."

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it! :) I have to say that this is definitely one of my favourites. :) **

**Please review, they make me very happy! :) I love being able to read everybody's thoughts on it. **

**Whether you're a new reader or an old one returning to read more of my ramble, I just want to let everybody know that I am putting some stuff up for auction in the Fandom Gives Back. :) I haven't decided what I am going to auction, but as soon as I know I'll make sure to post something on my page. :) **

**I just wanted to get that out there. Please review, they really do make me happy! :D **

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. It's characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I'm just playing around with them. :) _


End file.
